un futur proche
by moinini
Summary: ceci se passe après révélation.Bella, Edward et leur fille continue a vivre. Mais les problèmes arrivent...Et si certains membres des Volturi arrivaient...Et si des chamgements de positions se faisait ressentir...quelques problèmes surviennent...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à toutes...Bon alors je met en ligne ma première histoire...alors s'il vous plait, soyez indulgent *sourire timide***

**Ensuite, je sais que mes chapitres sont cours alors je vais essayer de les mettre en ligne rapidement.**

**Et puis si vous voyez des fautes, alors dite le moi... [ ba en fait, l'orthographe et moi, ba sa fait 2...=) ]**

**bisou a toutes...**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 1: Routine

Le jour commençait à ce lever. La renaissance du soleil avait quelque chose de reposant, du moins dans les bras d'Edward. Sa question se posa comme une évidence:  
- A quoi penses-tu?  
Au lieu de lui répondre, je fermai les yeux et me concentra sur la chose que je voulais faire: transmettre mes pensées à l'autre moitié de mon coeur, mon adonis a moi. Je sentais l'élasticité de mon bouclier cédé grâce a ma volonté. Mes pensées s'orientaient vers le bonheur et la joie que je ressentais au moment présent.  
En signe de ma réussite, j'eus droit a un long baiser de mon "mari"suivit d'un "je t'aime plus que ma propre vie".  
- Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais c'est l'heure de se lever. Je te rappel que dans une semaine ma mère vient nous rendre une visite surprise, lui rappelai-je.  
Il se raidit a ce souvenir:

Mon père, Charlie, était venu la semaine dernière chez les Cullen. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de frappé, même si ses battement de coeur l'avait trahi bien avant son arrivé. Nous avions tous vaqué a nos occupations respectives: Alice et Rosalie était parti faire du shopping ensemble, Jasper et Emmett faisait une partie d'échec, Carlisle travaillé dans son bureau, Esmée était partie faire des courses pour les loups, Edward m'apprenait a jouer du piano, ma berceuse a moi. Et Renésmée jouait avec Jake dans le jardin.  
En nous voyant, il se mit a bafouillé, a cause de son essoufflement:  
- t'a mère... venir ici...la semaine prochaine...se préparer...surprise!!!  
-Papa, calme-toi, lui ordonnai-je. Je ne comprend absolument rien de ce que tu dit. Fait une phrase concrète s'il te plait.  
- Détendez-vous Charlie, cela ne sert a rien de vous angoissez, le rassura Jasper qui avait approché.  
- oui...da..d'accord, dit-il en reprenant son souffle. T'a mère vient de m'appeler, elle veut venir te faire une visite surprise la semaine prochaine. Elle et Phil ont déjà leurs billets et ils voulaient savoir si je pouvais venir les chercher à l'aéroport. Ils atterrissent...  
-Vendredi! répondit la voix flutée d'Alice, en arrivant avec tout ces paquets. c'est très gentil a vous de nous prévenir Charlie. Sans vous jamais nous n' aurions été prés. Il va falloir organisé beaucoup de chose d'ici-là. Jasper? appela notre petit lutin, peux-tu venir m'aider a sortir toutes les affaires de la porche s'il te plait.  
En un mouvement gracieux, il se leva et sortit de la maison.  
Soudain quelque chose me surprit:  
- Alice? où est Rosalie?  
- Partie avec Nessie la changer chez toi, me répondit-elle avec un immense sourire. Tu vas ADORER les robes qu'on lui a prise...  
J'entendis Edward retourner au piano, en jouant ma berceuse tandis que j'écoutais distraite le longue tirade de notre lutin sur les vêtements de ma fille.

Edward me sortit de mes souvenir.  
- Je serai toujours reconnaissant envers ton père de nous avoir prévenu, me dit Edward. Sans lui, jamais nous n'aurions été prêt a temps. Et avec les sales clébards qui brouille la vue d'Alice difficile de s'y préparer.  
- oui, heureusement qu'elle était au magasin, murmurai-je pour moi même.  
Puis Edward déposa un baiser sur mon font et partit sous la douche. Moi, je filais voir la seconde chose essentiel a ma vie: ma fille. Elle dormait profondément. Je pris sa petite et adorable main et la posa sur ma joue. Ainsi, je pouvait assister a son rêve. Comme toujours, il était animé par de vives couleurs, avec des fleurs épanoui, des papions qui volaient autour d'eux, des oiseaux qui chantent à tu-tête. Cette fois c'était dans notre jardin, et au milieu, se trouvait un loup géant avec un pelage brun si familier: Jacob.  
Dans le rêve de Renésmée, on pouvait y sentir l'amour qu'elle lui portait, le même que je porte a Edward, un amour éternel. Son rêve cessa et elle se réveilla en douceur. Sur ces lèvres apparurent un sourire éblouissant.  
- Bonjour mon coeur, bien dormi?  
- Très bien, me répondit-elle de sa sublime voix. Elle avait pris l'habitude de parler et ce, a cause de la visite de ma mère.  
- on dirait que notre petite belle au bois dormant s'est réveillé, la tachina un sublime ténor appartenant a Edward en entrant dans la pièce. Que veux-tu manger pour le petit déjeuner? demanda-t-il en connaissant très bien la réponse.  
- Des oeufs! répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire en sautant dans les bras que je lui tendais. Elle me rappelle moi quand j'étais humaine.

* * *

**bon ba voilà...alors vous en pensez quoi?? je vous met la suite ou pas?**

**laissez une trace de vos passages...pour sa ya un bouton au centre...alors mettez des reviews**

**et pi j'ai oubliée...tous le monde sait que c'est pas moi qui les a crée ces personnages( et tous cas pas ceux là), pas besoin de vous dire que c'est a S. Meyer. Alors je le dis une seule fois...voilà  
**

**bisou a tous **

**moinini=)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me voilà de retour...vous avez de la chance parce qu'aujourd'hui je suis motivé pour finir mon 4ème chapitre et commencez le 5ème...**

**Alors quelques petits truc: D'abord MERCI à tous ceux qui m'ont mit en alerte * fait de gros bisous bien vampiriques***

**Et puis, s'il vous plait * fait des yeux de chatons* laissez une trace pur dire ce que vous en pensez, sa prend 3 secondes et sa me fait très plaisir en regardant ma boite mail...**

**grand coucou a ceux qui dévorerons les oeufs avec Renésmée...xD j'ai un humour pourri, dsl  
**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Retrouvailles avec René

-N'oublie pas de bouger! Me rappela Jasper

-Bouger, cligner des yeux, respirer ou faire semblant si l'odeur est trop tentante. Laisser parler le plus Edward, et si elle m'interroge, parler d'une voix grave presque enrouée. Aller changer de lentilles toute les 3 heures. Ne pas évoquer ni Renésmée ni Jacob. Rester assise tout le temps. Quoi d'autre? Demandai-je d'une voix légèrement suraigu à mon timbre de voix normale.

Edward s'approcha de moi et j'eus droit a un long baiser de sa part, ce qui nous valu une réflexion d'Emmett:

- Et Bella, t'a oublier ne pas déclencher de feu! Et il explosa de rire.

- tu sais ce qu'il te faut Emmett, intervient Esmée assise sur un fauteuil, une nouvelle défaite au bras de fer. Je pense que cela te remettra les idées en place.

Et tout le monde explosa de rire à cause de la tête faussement boudeur d'Emmett. A ce moment, le bruit d'une voiture s'engageant dans notre allés nous parvint avec 3 bruits de coeur.

- Maman, tu a oublié qu'il fallait que vous soyez surpris, nous déclara ma fille en arrivant du jardin. Nous la regardions tous avec un air étonné.

- Comment ça Nessie? Demanda Carlisle

- Papi a dit que c'était une surprise. Si vous avez pas l'air surpris, ce sera remarqué, dit elle logiquement en levant les yeux au ciel, expression qu'elle a volé a son père. Moi, je vous dis ça, mais après vous pensez ce que vous voulez! Nous dit elle en haussant les épaules.

- C'est qu'elle est pas bête ta fille Edward, nous dit Emmett. Ce qui lui valu un coup de pied de celui-ci.

-Nessie, appela Jake du jardin, Tu viens faire la course ou tu te planque sous la jupe de ta mère!

- J'arrive! Hurla-t-elle.

La voiture venait de se garer. On entendit 3 portières claquer et des pas différents: une démarche lourde qui était celle de mon père. Puis celle un peu moins lourde mais masculine de Phil. Et enfin, une beaucoup plus légère, plus féminine qui se tenait en avant: celle de ma mère.

On entendit une profonde inspiration puis 3 coups furent frappés à la porte. Esmée se leva pour aller ouvrir. Alice prit la télécommande des mains de Rosalie et mit la chaine de mode. Emmett et Jasper jouaient aux échecs et Edward, Carlisle et moi discutions de actualités. On vit arrivée Charlie à qui je fit un clin d'oeil pour signifier notre préparation et Edward parla:

- Bonjour Charlie, en voilà une bonne surprise. Comment allez-vous? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

- Oh bien! Répondit mon père. Mais c'est plus qu'une surprise aujourd'hui. Bella je t'apporte un truc.

- Ah bon? Demandai-je avec un air faussement curieux. C'est quoi?

- Moi! Répondit une douce voix et ma mère apparu dans le salon suivit de Phil et d'Esmée. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Maman! M'exclamai-je. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à Forks?

J'avais oubliée de laisser parler Edward.

- Je suis venu voir ma fille. Mais comme tu a changé! Dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux et en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Nous sommes très heureux de vous voir René. Déclara Carlisle en lui serrant la main. Et a vous aussi Phil, lui dit-il en renouvelant son geste.

- Nous de même, déclara Phil en serrant la main du reste de la famille.

- Ma chérie, tu aurais pu venir nous voir, me reprocha ma mère.

- Nous voulions venir, se justifia Edward. Mais Bella est tombé gravement malade.

- Oh mon dieu! dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Tu aurais du me le dire Charlie! reprocha-elle en se tournant vers celui-ci.

- Heu...je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, répliqua mon père. Mais Carlisle a bien pris soin de Bella.

C'est à ce moment-là que nous vîmes débouler dans la pièce un Jacob furieux tenant dans ces bras une Renésmée terrorisé suivit d'une Leah sur ces gardes. Edward se leva d'un bon et Alice avait le regard dans le vide: une vision. Jasper approcha d'Alice, la leva de force et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Ma fille se jetta dans mes bras, et Edward se posta devant la baie vitrée.

- Mais...mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda ma mère. Qui est cette petite fille? et qui sont ces gens? Bella explique moi, s'il te plait.

- C'est trop compliqué, intervient Charlie. Je pense qu'on devrais partir.

- Non, intervient Carlisle d'une voix autoritaire. C'est plus prudent que vous passiez la nuit ici.

- Mais nous n'avons pas de vêtement! s'indigna ma mère.

- Je vais vous en trouvez. Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Alice en revenant avec un sourire, suivit de Jasper. Je prend tout en main.

- Emmett, interviens-je en le regardant. Va rentrer dans le garage la voiture de Charlie. Personne ne doit savoir qu'il est là. Papa, continuai-je en me retournant vers celui-ci, appelle le poste et dit leur que tu es malade et que tu es cloué au lit ou un truc du genre. Baratine. Invente. Mais fait en sorte qu'ils y croient.

- Oui, d'accord Bella, dit-il en s'approchant du téléphone et en composant le numéro du poste.

- Bella... parla ma mère d'une toute petite voix

- Plus tard maman, s'il te plait. Et toi, déclarai-je en m'adressant à ma fille, la sieste.

- NOOONNNNNNNNN! hurla-t-elle en écho avec Jacob. Je veux voir Papi et je veux rester avec Jake.

- Papi dort ici et Jacob aussi, lui répondis-je en la posant parterre. Tu aura tout le temps de les voir ce soir à condition que tu fasse une sieste.

- Pfff! C'est nul de dormir! répondit-elle. Tous ça pour avoir la paix entre grand.

- oui tout ça pour avoir la paix. Maintenant au lit.

- Vient Nessie, intervient Jasper, je t'emmène dormir.

- Et tu me raconte une histoire?demanda Nessie avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux

- Oui, acquiesça Jasper avec un sourire. Tu veux quelle histoire?

- Celle de la princesse au petit pois! s'exclama-t-elle en rigolant et en sautant dans ces bras.

- Merci Jasper! le remerciai-je.

Il baissa la tête pour me répondre. J'attendis qu'il soit en haut pour me retourner et pour faire face à Alice, Jake et Edward.

-Maintenant tous les trois, leur ordonnai-je en les pointant du doigt un par un, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe. Et tout de suite! Ordonnai-je

* * *

**Alors Mystère et companie, des hypothèses sur la suite? Que ce passe t'il?**

**Et ba si vous me laissez des petits mots gentils comme lapiaf83, je vous metterai la suite un peu plus vite...**

**Chantage, chantage, quand tu nous tiens...**

**bisous**

**moinini**

**PS: ya des mecs qui lisent par hasard?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et oui, c'est MOI...*fait une entrée de star***

**Voila votre suite, c'est un passage de transition mais bon, vous avez au moi quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent...**

**bisou à tous  
**

* * *

Chapitre 3: changement de position

- On va avoir la visite de certains de nos _anciens_ amis, déclara Alice en insistant sur anciens.

- Oui, et ils seront là d'une minutes à l'autre, couina Jacob d'une voix paniqué.

- Alors préparons nous à les recevoir, déclara Carlisle d'une voix calme. Cette visite surprise n'était pas au programme, continua-t-il en regardant mes parents et Phil avec un sourire convivial, mais elle ne change rien à votre visite.

Un sifflement de rage sortit de ma gorge. Tous les Cullen présents dans la pièce se retournèrent vers moi ainsi que Jake. Mes parents ne pouvait pas l'entendre mais la confusion se lisait dans leurs yeux.

- Bella...murmura ma mère. Nous pouvons vous laisser si cela vous dérange et si...

- Non, intervient mon mari. Nos ami vont être très discrets et cela nous fait très plaisir de recevoir de la compagnie. Nous sommes tellement isolé que personne à part Charlie vient nous voir.

- Bon d'accord, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Bella... m'appela Jasper, essai de te calmer! Je te sens d'en haut.

- Oui, c'est bon.

Je fermai mon esprit a tous ce qui m'entourai et me concentra sur les pulsation du petit coeur de ma fille qui battait dans la chambre d'Edward. Très vite le calme me revint.

Puis, nos invités surprises frappèrent à la porte. Une première pour les Volturis.

Carlisle alla ouvrir. Dans l'entrée, se tenait Alec et Démétri. Un changement immense se révélai à nos yeux de vampires. Leurs regards d'un rouge vifs s'étaient transformés en dorée incandescent.

- Ça, je ne l'avais pas vu, murmura Alice.

- Alec et Démétri, je vous présente les parents de Bella dit mon beau-père en désignant ma famille.

- C'est un plaisir de vous connaitre, déclara Démétri en les regardant.

- Et c'est un honneur de rencontrer ceux qui ont fait de Bella un espoir immense pour notre famille, continua Alec en regardant Edward.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et se tourna vers sont père.

- Carlisle, L'Italie est très loin et nos cousins ont dû faire un très long voyage. Je vais leurs monter leurs chambres respectives. Bella tu viens?

- Oui, j'arrive murmurai-je.

Il me tendit la main que je pris. Ensemble, nous montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au bureau de Carlisle. Edward ouvrit la porte et laissa passer nos invités qui nous avez suivit.

- Alors comme ça vous avez changés de régimes? demandai-je amère. Une première pour vous. Que faites-vous ici? les questionnai-je.

En moi, je sentais un besoin de protéger ma fille des personnes responsables de notre plus grande peur.

- Nous sommes venu demander conseil à Edward, commença Démétri, et nous voudrions aussi nous faire pardonner.

- Oui, repris Alec, c'est grâce à cet "incident" que nous avons réalisés que notre place ne se trouvait plus a Volterra. Et depuis ce moment...

- Et bien quoi?? demandai-je en m'agaçant.

- Ce qu' Alec essaye d'exprimer mon coeur, me dit Edward, c'est qu'il est amoureux.

- Ha la blague! dis-je acide. Et de qui?

- De...d'une...balbutia Alec en baissant les yeux

- D'une humaine, finit Démétri d'un ton où l'on pouvait lire l'angoisse de cette révélation.

* * *

**Une humaine? un volturi et une humaine...et ba oui**

**haha...vous vous y attendait pas hein?**

**Moi j'aime bien le personnage d'Alec( en plus, l'acteur a du charme) alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas.**

**bon ba a votre avis c'est qui??**

**laissez vos hypothèses...**

**au fait, je vais faire bientot une mise a jour de mes chapitre quand ma melanie la brune( clein d'oeil a la concernée) m'aura corrigée mes fautes.  
**

**bisous**

**monini  
**


	4. Chapter 4

__**kikou tous le monde... et oui me revoila...**

**alors tous d'abord un grand sorry pour toutes les fautes que vous trouverez...* attendez que je l'attrape la Melanie la brune...elle fait pas son boulot***

**et ensuite un Grand merci a toute celle qui m'on mit en alerte et qui m'on laissait des reviews. C'est un petit geste qui me touche énormément...et qui m'encourage a poster plus vite.**

**Si vous trouvait des choses qui cloches dite le moi...**

**alors un grand merci a...* attendez faud que je trouve la liste de ceux qui m'on reviewvé depuis le début...dans ma boite mail sa fait du bazare...***

**justine, laura-tahiti, chka, lapiaf83, aliecullen4ever, evidence-bella.**

**Pour celles* visiblement aucun garçon ne s'est manifesté vis-à-vis de cela* qui ont trouvé entre plusieurs réponses, moi je dis bravo...rassurez-vous, je prens pas les becasses genre mallory, stanley...**

**bon trève de plaisenterie...je retourne a mon ECJS que je suis sensé rendre demain mais qui a mon avis va être rendu mardi * je sais c'est pas bien mais j'aimerai bien vous y voir vous sur un sujet comme le mien: les partis politique, la défence de toute la nation* halala heuresement que je suis en S...**

**on se retrouve en bas...CTPM  
**

****

* * *

Chapitre 4: impossible

- Une humaine? toi, un Volturi! demandai-je choquée.

- Oui, acquiesça Alec. Et Démétri m'accompagne.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Qui aurai cru un jour qu'un vampire non-végétarien, aimant sa condition de prédateur serait tombé amoureux d'une humaine.

- Et qui est l'heureuse élu pour qui tu as...non... vous avez changé de régime alimentaire? demanda Edward.

-Et bien, c'est là tout le problème, intervient Démétri.

Soudain Edward entra dans un fou-rire inimaginable.

Je l'interrogea du regard.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, se contenta de dire Alec.

- Si, répliqua mon mari, et même très drôle. Il est tombé amoureux a Port Angeles, et devine de qui Bella?

- De qui? Edward, dis-moi!

- De notre pauvre Angela, répliqua-t-il hilare.

La stupeur m'envahis. Angela Webber, Alec est amoureux d'Angela. C'est le comble.

- Angela... quel beau prénom, murmura Alec pour lui-même.

Mon beau-père entra a ce moment là. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de son bureau nous regardant: Edward, cachant son fou-rire, Alec bavant littéralement sur le prénom de la pauvre Angela, Démétri, examinant ses mains, et moi, la bouche ouverte, toujours pas remise de ma surprise.

-Bella, m'appela Carlisle, Nessie veut voir Charlie.

- Oh...heu...Oui, bien sur, répondis-je. Je vais la voir.

Je me dirigea vers la chambre d'Edward, où nous avions installés un lit pour ma fille. En ouvrant la porte, je la trouvai dans les bras de Rosalie, en train d'écouter une histoire. Rosalie aurait fait une merveilleuse mère.

- Maman, je peux aller voir Papi, s'il te plait, maman d'amour que j'aime? me demanda-elle en me faisant des yeux doux.

- Oui, si Rosalie a fini de te lire ton histoire.

- Rose, on peut finir l'histoire?

- Oui, bien sur ma chérie.

Et elle se remet dans les bras de Rose, qui continu son histoire.

Je redescends les escaliers, et retourne parler avec ma mère.

- Bella? Puis-je te poser une question, demanda René avec hésitation.

- Bien sûr maman que tu peux...

- Hum... comment dire...la...enfin, chercha-elle ses mots en rougissant

- Ce que veux te dire ta mère, Bella, intervient Phil, c'est de savoir qui est cette petite fille qui est rentrée dans la pièce tout à l'heure.

- C'est la nièce d'Edward, débita mon père. Ces parents sont mort dans un accident et Edward a été nommé tuteur de la petite.

Mon père avait un sourire qui reflétè un bonheur certain. Bonheur crée par ce petit bout de chou qui dévala les escaliers habillée d'une robe...rose barbie?

- Rosalie?qu'a tu fais a cette pauvre petite fille?demandai-je étonnai

Quand je l'ai laissée en haut, elle portait un jean et un haut bleu clair.

Ma petite fille avait l'apparence d'une fille de 5 ans. Comme les enfants grandissent vite, très vite.

- Hum, Bella, il y a un principe fondamental que toute mère doit connaitre, commença Rose d'une voix monotone. Le rose c'est pour les filles, le bleu pour les garçons, or il me semble que Nessie n'est pas un garçon. Donc elle a le devoir de porter du rose.

- ah oui? et la robe alors?demandai-je sarcastique

- la robe, c'est pour mettre en valeur ses très jolies jambes...

- Rosalie!hurla Edward du premier étage, tu ne crois pas qu'elle est un peu jeune pour ça?

- Moi, je la trouve très belle comme ça, dit Jake en sortant de la cuisine.

- Oui, et bien toi, on t'a rien demandé le clébard, alors retourne dans ta niche, lança mon époux avec amertume.

- Mais pour qui il se prend la sangsue? répliqua mon ami avec colère.

- Sa suffit, intervient Carlisle en venant dans le salon. Vous n'avez plus 5 ans a ce que je sache. Alors comportez vous comme des adultes.

- Voilà pour vous rafraichir René, Phil, Charlie, dit calmement Esmée en entrant dans la pièce un plateau contenant de la limonade et des verres. Nessie, continua-t-elle, veux-tu bien allez chercher l'assiette de gâteau s'il te plait. Et n'en profite pas pour te servir, grande maligne!

- Comme si c'était mon genre de voler dans les assiettes des autres? N'est-ce pas tonton Emmett? répliqua ma fille avec un immense sourire hypocrite.

- Nan mais quelle cafteuse cette petite, répliqua le concerné en hochant la tête de droite a gauche.

- Cette petite, tonton Emmy, tu devrais lui parler mieux, répliqua Nessie en imitant la grosse voix de mon beau-frère. Parce que sinon...

Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, posa sa main sur sa joue avec un grand sourire. J'observais ma mère à la dérobée, elle avait un regard incrédule, comme Phil. Edward reprit son fou-rire en regardant son frère. Jasper suivit le mouvement.

Carlisle esquissa un sourire.

- Renésmée Carlie Cullen...combien de fois faudra-il que je te répète de ne pas faire ça!

- Bella ma chérie, commença Esmée, tu devrais la laisser vivre un peu, elle est encore très jeune.

- Elle t'a cloué le bec Emmett...dit Rosalie. Je l'aime cette petite.

- Moi aussi tatie Rosie, répliqua ma fille en lui collant un bisou sonore sur la joue avant de filer à la cuisine.

- Bella, entendis-je du premier étage. Je regardai Edward qui hocha la tête a mon attention. Je m'excusai auprès de mes parents et monta à l'étage.

La personne qui m'avait appelai se révélai être Démétri.

- Bella, je voudrai savoir si tu contais aller a l'université? Étant donné que pour une nouvelle né, tu t'en sors très bien... demanda-t'il

- A vrai dire, je n'y est jamais pensée. Je contais aller en Alaska mais maintenant que mon père est plus ou moins au courant, j'ignore les décisions qu'on va prendre. Il faudrai demander a Carlisle, c'est lui qui nous dira nos principales options. Pourquoi une telle question?

Sa demande m'avait étonné. J'aurai pensé a une autre question du genre où habitait Angela. Mais faut croire que ces vampires surpassé nos convictions.

- MAMAN! hurla une petite voix d'ange. Tonton Em's n'arrête pas de dire des choses bizarres...

- Cafteuse! répliqua celui-ci

- C'est qui veut une correction celui-là...criai-je assez fort pour que mes parents m'entendent.

J'étais prête a descendre lorsque nos deux invités me demandèrent l'autorisation de voir mes parents, ce que je fis.

Plus on est de fou, plus on rit...même chez les vampires.

-Emmett, toi, moi dehors, bras de fer, tout de suite...le menaçai-je.

En un quart de seconde, tous furent debout, sauf mes parents qui avait du mal a comprendre.

Emmett faisait craquait ses articulations pour m'impressionner.

- Fait gaffe de ne pas te coincer quelque chose mon pauvre, sinon ce serait dommage de ne pas pouvoir se faire ridiculiser comme la dernière fois...souffla mon ange unique. Elle subissait trop d'influence.

Edward reprit son fou-rire suivit de toute la famille.

- Cette petite est incroyable...murmura Alec.

Edward grogna. En le regardant, je vis une expression dégouté sur son visage qu'il secouait de droite à gauche comme pour effacer des souvenirs.

- et bah Bell's, tu te dégonfle? demanda mon adversaire du jardin.

- Non, je te laisse des secondes de répis avant ta mise au ridicule...

* * *

**Alors...surprise? bah oui tiens...et vous vous dite bah on en fait quoi de Ben...et bah vous verrez bien... quand j'aurai écrit la suite.**

**Ce serait bien de m'encourager un petit peu, sa vous prend que 5 secondes* sisi je vous jure le temp d'ecrire un petit truc du style super ou trop nul* et sa me donne du courage face a l'horible chose qui me sert de prof de français... d'autant plus que j'ai mon bac a la fin de l'année.**

**bon j'arrête avec ma vie...mais je veux savoir quelles sont vos attentes face cette fiction, pour vous serner un peu? alors...dites le moi, d'autant plus que j'ai 2 autres idées de fiction qui ont commençais a voir le jour, sur un cahier très spècial mit dans mon coffre fort bazard sur mon bureau...**

**bisou et bonne soirée...**

**PS: c'est troi justine qui m'a décidé a mettre le chapitre en ligne...un grand bravo a toi pour ta super grande reviews( je crois que c'est la plus longue de ma boite mail...) bisous...^^  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**_salut la compagnie...oui je sais j'ai fait vite( pour une fois)_**

**_donc voila un eptit chapitre du point de vue d'Alec._**

**_j'éspère que cela vous plaira_**

**_un petit bisou aux reviewveuses._**

**_ps: ce chapitre a été ecrit suite a une review de oOjustineOo que j'embrasse bien fort._**

**_Et voilàà fini pour auzourd'hui.  
_**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: rencontre**

point de vue d'Alec:

Angela...Angela...Angela.

Mon ange...ma nouvelle raison de vivre...ma rédemption.

Je comprends mieux Edward maintenant...Le souffle qu'elle m'inspire est si profond, si libérateur.

Tout le poids des années s'est comme...volatilisé. Et tout cela grâce à une unique personne.

Je me souviens du moment où je l'ai aperçu. C'est un souvenir qui restera à jamais dans ma mémoire. A jamais et pour l'éternité.

C'était juste après avoir rebroussée chemin. Nos soldats étaient vraiment bruyant. Un mouvement de protestation s'élevait. On arrivait au abord d'une ville. d'après la pancarte à l'entrée il s'agit de _Port Angeles._ Étrange pour le nom d'une ville.

- Aro, appela Jane. Je suis désolé de vous dérangé mon maitre, mais les soldats ont faim. Ne pourrions nous pas nous arrêter ici?

- Bien, alors arrêtons-nous. Mais seul ceux qui ont vraiment soif doivent chasser. Je l'ai promis aux Cullen, et tu sais ma chère au combien je tiens mes promesses.

- Oui maitre.

Un murmure d'approbation s'éleva. Et les vampires ayant le plus soif se dissipèrent dans la ville.

Démétri me proposa de faire un tour. Ce que j'acceptai avec une joie nouvelle.

L'air de cette ville me faisait un bien fou. J'ignore si cela est dû a la foret ou au climat, mais cette ville est apaisante.

En marchant a allure humaine, on a fini par ce retrouver devant un restaurant. L'odeur qui se dégagé par une fenêtre était tout simplement écœurante.

Soudain, on entendit un battement de coeur très rapide provenant d'une allée sombre.

Un coup d'oeil a Démétri me suffit pour savoir la situation. Je décida de voir par moi même quel indigne soldats avait l'imprudence d'attaquer aussi près des autres humains. L'une des règles est pourtant si simple: ne pas laisser ni de traces ni de témoins.

En arrivant au bout de la rue, le spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux était monstrueux. Jamais une proie ne m'avait retournée le coeur comme elle le faisait. Cette douce jeune fille, a l'âme si pure. Elle allait mourir. Et elle allait finir dévoré par cet imbécile de Félix.

- Alec? chuchota Démétri. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Laisse le manger en paix.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Cette fille est spéciale. je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt.

C'est plus fort que moi.

- Comment ça? demanda t'il.

- Je l'ignore. Mais la seule pensée qu'elle puisse mourir me ronge et me brise le coeur.

- Alec, je crois que tu ne vas pas bien. Mais si cette petite humaine est si importante à tes yeux, alors je veux bien t'aider. Mais on ne peux pas dire cela à Félix. Il préviendrait le maitre, et tu sais ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle.

- Oui, je ne le sais que trop bien.

On approchait de Félix à vitesse vampirique. Ses sens étant en sommeil, il fut surpris de nous voir.

- Mes frères, partageriez-vous mon repas? dit-il avec un rire narcissique.

- Non mon frère, répliqua Démétri. Alec éprouve une très forte attirance pour ton repas.

- Une attirance?

On pouvait lire l'incompréhension sur son visage.

- Oui, une attirance pour son sang, expliqua mon ami. Pourquoi ne pas lui céder cette sucrerie, et le laisser la déguster seul?

- Et pourquoi ferai-je cela? demanda Félix d'un air sûr.

- Parce que cela serait vraiment dommage de perdre un élément comme toi pour notre communauté. Les règles sont si difficiles à respecter.

- Et puis l'arrivée inopinée d'humains lancerai à coup sûr une chasse aux vampires, appuyai-je Démétri.

- Elle est a toi, rugit le vampire devant nous.

Il appuya sa phrase en me lançant littéralement la pauvre humaine.

Elle était terrorisée et tremblait beaucoup.

- Maintenant, laisse nous! ordonnai-je au vampire.

- Oui, Alec, grogna-t-il.

J'attendais le signal de mon amis. Ce qui vint un instant plus tard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon coeur. Personne ne va te faire de mal, tentai-je de rassuré l'ange qui se trouvait sous mes yeux.

Elle était parfaite. Ses cheveux était vraiment soyeux. Et son arôme donnait envie de se cachait dans son coup.

Lentement elle se rapprocha de moi. Et sans que je m'y attende, elle vint se loger dans le creux de mon coup.

- S'il vous plait, ramenez-moi, murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix sonnait comme une douce mélodie musical que je pouvais entendre durant ma toute première vie.

- Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle s'accrocha a moi comme a une bouée de sauvetage. Ce geste fit gonfler mon coeur.

Par ici, murmura Démétri.

Son pouvoir était très utile.

Je le suivis jusque devant un cinéma à quelques mètres après la ruelle. Pendant ce simple trajet, j'avais respiré et profité de l'ange que je tenais dans mes bras.

En arrivant devant le cinéma, je la déposais sur un banc à l'intérieur. En la relâchant, elle se raccrocha encore plus à moi.

- Il faut y aller, murmura inaudiblement Démétri.

- Ange, chuchotai-je à _mon_ humaine. Tu es en sécurité ici. Mais si tu ne me lâches pas, les miens vont venir, et tu risques d'avoir mal.

- Oui. c'était plus un miaulement qu'autre chose.

Elle déserra sa prise et m'observa avec attention.

- Fait attention a toi, _ange. _Ne parles pas de cela a qui que ce soit. Sinon je risque beaucoup. Adieu

- Mais, se plaint-elle.

Hélas, nous étions déjà parti. Je pouvait l'entendre, mais pas elle.

Mon coeur se serra a cette pensée. Plus jamais je ne la verrai.

- Rejoignions les autres avant qu'ils ne commencent à nous rechercher, dit Démétri.

Cette homme est la voix de la raison.

- Mais dans qu'elle histoire me suis-je lancée. Si Jane l'apprend, elle la tuera.

- Oui, mais elle ne l'apprendra pas.

- Comment cela? Que veux-tu dire Démétri?

Je ne comprenais rien à ses paroles.

- Je te dis simplement, mon vieux, qu'elle ne le saura pas. Elle n'aura pas le temps d'apprendre des choses, puisque j'ai un plan.

Démétri est le seul qui, à chaque problème, trouve une solution aussi vite que son ombre.

* * *

**_Et voilà._**

**_Bisou et au prochain chapitre..._**

**_Ptite review, sa fait toujours plaisir...d'autant plus que si vous voulez la suite, faut m'encourager_**

**_bisou_**

**_take care of you...  
_**


End file.
